To be the last
by drich147
Summary: A Halo/Mass Effect crossover, though not a typical one. This is the story of the last Forerunner, sent to a different galaxy entirely. How will he handle himself in this new glaxy where everything is different. Adopted by 'Destroyer of life'.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this idea got stuck in my head.

And it wouldn't go away. I tried to concentrate on The Other Side, but that wasn't happening.

I'm sorry for that, by the way, its been a while since the last update.

Anyway, this story isn't meant to be completely serious, though it may end up becoming a serious story, at which point I will focus some effort on to this.

This story is a Halo / Mass Effect crossover, but not in the most typical sense.

This story will instead follow the view of a forerunner transported into the Mass Effect universe.

Like I said, it isn't meant to be a full story.

Anyway, as this follows a forerunners point of view, it may use some terminology you might be unfamiliar with.

Manipular: **Manipular** was the Forerunner title given to adolescent citizens. These young members of society typically followed their families' lineage going into their particular rate. As Manipulars had not yet made the mutation to a first-form, they were identified as "Form Zero" in their names.

Rate: The Forerunner society was devided in five social classes, known as **rates**. Each rate specialized in a particular field of work, and had varying function in society and cultural importance.

Mutation: **Mutation** was a Forerunner term refering to customized biological maturation to new forms or rates. The process was typically performed between two to five times over the course of a lifetime.

In society, a Forerunner's mutation determined the individual's place within their family, Maniple, or guild and was always patterned after the individual's mentor, typically but not always the parent.

**Brevet mutation** was a term used to refer to the undertaking of risky, _ad hoc_ mutations that carried higher risk of complication.

Slipstream: Forerunner term for slipspace.

Strato-sentinel: A variant of existing sentinels, these are designed mainly for mining and helping out in construction.

Design Seed: **Design seeds**, also known as **"ship-seeds"** were pieces of technology used by Forerunner Builders to encode data that would be used to quickly assemble a machine at the appropriate time. A design seed was comprised of software which contained the schematics for the machine, as well as machinery, which would obtain construction materials on-site and turn them into several main components; a large octagonal platform surrounded by eight curved pillars, each rising a thousand meters from the ground. The machinery worked remarkably quickly; the mountain at the center of Djamonkin Crater was dismantled and reshaped into the core components within a single night.

When the machine was activated, these pillars would begin to rotate around the central platform. As they spun, they projected Hard light components, which used raw materials obtained on-site and reconstituted them into the alloys and components needed to build a ship or other machine. The construction process was extraordinarily rapid; the Didact's ship was approximately one kilometer long, and yet the entire vessel was materialized within a matter of minutes.

Domain: A vast Forerunner information sharing network. It contained the entirety of the knowledge that the Forerunners ever possesed

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, nor do I own Halo, this story was created for entertainment purposes only, and I am making no money from this.

(((H,ME)))

For most beings in the universe, 100,000 years was a very long time.

For him, 100,000 years was far too long.

His name was Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting.

He had gone through many things in his life time. Things that he never would have expected or had ever thought about.

He, in his search for Precursor artifacts, met the Didact, after freeing him from the suspended animation that he had laid in for 1000 years.

He had fought the flood, fought to destroy the monstrous all-consuming parasite that threated his species.

He had killed the last of the precursors, trapping it in a reverse timelock, aging it millions of years within seconds.

He, with no options left, activated the installation array, killing all life forms in the galaxy, simoultaneously causing the event that had sent him to a far different galaxy entirely.

He remembered those events well.

He remembered activating the Installation Array from the Ark, he remembered waiting, even as each installation charged and fired the oh-so terrible weapons mounted on each one. He remebered waiting, waiting for the pulse that would kill all life to spread throughout the galaxy. He had waited, even as the very last Forerunner had died. He remembered traveling to his flagship, all that remained of the once mighty Forerunner military, which had remained behind to give him the chance to fire these weapons.

The only reason he was capable of piloting the ship was because of a device made right near the end of the war, far too late to make any real change in the outcome in the war. The device, though it didn't have an official name, simply connected him to the ship, allowing the connected to act in a manner similar to that of an AI, which could be corrupted and turned against them by the flood. A precaution, as AI that was turned against them could be quite lethal.

He remembered reactivating the portal, preparing to travel through it and wanting to make sure that the Array had completely worked. He had wanted to make sure the automated reseeding process was going underway. To make sure that he had suceeded.

And then, right after entering the portal, the after effects of of the Arrays firing made itself known.

He never would have expected it. He didn't know that the firing the array would produce an anomaly in the slipstream. An anomaly that interfered with the slipstream.

And because of that anomaly, the slipstream portal had changed utterly.

Normally, a portal consisted of an incredibly large amount of slipstream fields spinning around each other while simoultaneously compressing, forming a spatial phenomena similar to that of a wormhole, alowing more or less instaneous travel between 2 points in space/time.

However, such a thing was only possible when the slipstream was calm and unmoving. When the array fired, the slipstream had been thrown in a temporary chaos, leaving any attempt at entering the slipstream dangerous at best, suicidal at worst.

With the chaos of the slipstream, it was almost impossible to establish a normal portal. So, when he attempted to travel through the portal, the location he was sent to was definately nowhere near where he wanted to be. In fact, it wasn't even in the same galaxy as where he wanted to be.

He had been sent to a neighboring galaxy, completely un-prepared and unsure of what to do.

It was only through luck that his ship suffered no damage in the slipstream. Because his ship wasn't damaged, he had access to all the resources and technologies on the ship, allowing him to survive and slowly build up a base inside the system. And that was only possible because of the fact that it was a keyship, larger than other normal keyships, and refitted with various different technologies that gave it a great versatility.

When he first arrived into this galaxy, he arrived in a solar system that had 3 gas giants, 2 of which had orbiting asteroid belts, and a 1 small planet, only 9000 kilometres in diametre. To him, there wasn't anything truly interesting in the system, but it did represent a considerable about of resources that he could use.

And use it he did. Part of the updrades that came with the ship included a sentinel production facility, and a refinement facility to process raw resources. It included many other things, like a Design seed facility (which he hadn't stored the resources to build), but at the moment, that was all he needed to use.

In minutes, hundreds of onboard, specialized strato-sentinels left the ship, floating through space to the asteroids, preparing to break them down and tow them back to the ship, where the resources could be put to good use.

Strato-sentinels worked in groups of 4, the mighty beams on each one allowing them to simply slice off pieces of an asteroid, slowly cutting them down into smaller, more managable, forms, even as the pieces were collected by each strato-sentinel. When the sentinels reached full capacity, they delivered it to the ship, where it was processed and used in the creation of more sentinels.

Quickly, resources piled up, even as entire asteroids vanished into the sentinels, and when the number of sentinels reached 1000, he simpy stored the resources on his ship, all in preparation to construct a Design Seed. This particular design seed would create a super large platform on the surface of the moon, and once that was done, he would have an effective base from which he could operate.

Time had passed since then. And his base had grown whenever he need it too.

100,000 years, and still, he was alive.

Forerunners could live for quite a long time, but the only reason he was still alive today was due to factors. The main factor being Nanotechnology. Nanotechnology was something the the Forerunners didn't pay all that much attention too, in favor of other technologies, however, it saw a large amount of development during the war with the flood. As the flood relied on infecting bodies, nanotechnology was thought to be a possible cure to the flood, not by reversing it, but by stopping it from ever happening in the first place. Unfortunately, it didn't work out as well as intended, as while it certainly slowed down the infection, it could not stop it, and there was no known way to remove the infection once it took hold.

There had only ever been one cure for the flood, and that had long since been destroyed by its creators in a final act of revenge against the forerunners.

But still, nanotechnology had allowed him to surive all this time, in combination with a mutation he had forced on himself.

He had spent much of this time learning from the Domain, which had suddenly re-opened only a few years. He could only guess why that happened, Mendicant Bias had done a good job in exhausting the domain, and had continued exhausting it to prevent it from making a recovery, right up until it had been captured by Offensive Bias. That was the likely reason, without Mendicant to damage it, it would recover.

He didn't actively attempt to expand from this solar system, which he had found existed right on the edge of the galaxy, far away from the galactic core. He only ordered his fleet to expand once every few thousand years, only after completely gathering all the resources in every system did he expand his little empire to a new solar system. Occasionally, he would utilise a small fraction of the incredible amount of resources at his disposure, and create an artificial world, where he could practise his knowledge gained from the Domain.

He was thankful for the Domain, with it, he had access to everything that the Forerunners ever developed, created, designed and knew about. It proved very useful in many different ways, especially when he found the data relevant to sub-atomic particle manipulators (which, while it was used on his ship and the design seeds, he didn't have the relevant data to build the technology on its own), with that one piece of technology, each and every particle in a system became a part of the potential resources he could collect.

And then after 20,000 years, he found something interesting in a solar system he a had recently expanded into.

An object of unknown make and purpose, hidden deep with an ice moon.

Bornstellar, intrigued by the find, immediately devoted a large amount of sentinels to remove the object from the moon, seeking to study it and learn of its purpose. He also ordered the sentinels to build a slipstream portal.

He wasted no effort in the study of the device, he studied the ice moon with several pieces of technology, mainly to see if there was anything different about the moon, and also to see the age of the moon, which might help in determining the objects age. The ice moon was 150,000 years old.

The objects design was rather strange. It resembled a gigantic dual pronged tuning-fork, with a set of gyroscopes at the centre, surounding an unknown element.

The object itself proved to be slightly enigmatic. The outside of it was made of a rather resilient, unknown material. The material was also encased some form of quantom shielding, locking the atoms in place at a sub-atomic level. That proved to be a setback in his study of the device, as he either had to find a way to remove the shielding, or bypass it. One way or the other, he was going to get past that shield.

He was Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting. He was a Forerunner. He was the Didact! He fired the halo array! He wouldn't let something so _trivial_ as a quantom shield impede his study of the object. He was better than that.

After about 3 days of pondering, he decided to use a powerful laser with the object wrapped in a slipstream field. The slipstream field would allow the the laser to bypass the quantom field, simply because of the nature of the slipstream. The slipstream did not possess the same laws of physics as real space did, and thanks to the Forerunners near transcendant mastery of the slipstream, he could ensure that the atoms would become loose inside the field, allowing them to be moved again. It was simpler and would take far less time than setting up a reverse quantom field.

Had he done the same thing on anything that didn't have that quantom field, it would have instantly fallen apart, each atom completely unconnected in any way except for gravity, which was also subject to change in the slipstream.

To do this, he was going to drag the object back into a station that he had previously set up. The station, almost exactly the same as every other station he had constructed when he expanded to a new solar system, possessed all the apropriate technologies he required, and more.

It did not take long to get the object to the station, it was inside the solar system after all, and the station could be towed quite easily thanks to all the strato-sentinels around it.

As the object was settled into place, a large platform appeared. The platform, which was actually a specialised sentinel, attached itself to the object, even as slipstream fields began to warp around the object. The sentinel's 'eye' began to glow, and a thin laser erupted from it to the object, beginning to work away at the material of the hull.

The material, while it did prove to be strong, was eventually cut away by the continous beam, which finally sliced through it after 10 seconds, allowing access to the inside of the object. The sentinel shut off its beam once it breached the hull, and lifted the piece off the hull and took it away for study. In its absence, another sentinel floated up, and began to let loose nanobots.

The inside of the hull was not nearly as resilient, and was made from some normal materials, because of that, the nanobots had no difficulty in going through the inside, simoultaneously scanning the object and its makeup, documenting the design for study. As the nanobots slowly finished their work, another sentinel floated up, this time to the gyroscopes that contained the unknown element. The sentinel floated close, and began to extract a small amount of the material that laid in the core of the object. Its job completed, it hovered away to submit the material to the laboratories within the station.

Having attained all they need from the object at the moment, the sentinels floated away, and the slipstream fields vanished.

Now, it was time for study.

Some 3 weeks later, when he finished examining the object, he began to document everything he know about it.

The object proved interesting in a number of ways. The first, and most notable, was its age. The object was at least 2.15 million years old, infinitely older than anything the Forerunners knew about, baring perhaps the Precursors.

Second, was the material that had been extracted from the core of the device. The material was _very_ interesting to him, mainly because of the makeup and properties of the material. At first, he couldn't make sense of the element, simply because of the radiation it emitted, that lasted until he decided to run an electric current through it, at which point, the purpose and properties of the material was revealed. When subjected to an electric current, the element released dark energy, which effected the mass in the local area. After a bit of experimentation, he found that a negative current decreased the mass in a local area, while a positive current increased it.

He was very interested in learning where this element came from, its study would prove very enlightening.

Third, the unknown material that was used as the hull for the object. The material, while quite resistant, was not really anything special. Scans revealed that it wasn't a natural material, and also show the markings of synthesised elements. Considering the material was used as armor, it was likely that the species that had created it was around 1.7 on the technological achievement scale, as species of higher achievement almost always had more resistant materials. That said, the material itself had probably only survived for this long because of the quantom field, which would easily stop any form of damage and decay, baring an impact of a large asteroid.

The fourth point of interest was the quantom field. That field would easily allow it too survive practically anything. It had a very high threshold, but he calculated that an object of significant mass would be able to destroy it, but only if it collided with it when it was moving at a fast speed. Due to the nature of the quantom field that surounded the object, anything that didn't have enough mass wouldn't be able to destroy it. It would likely survive even a star going supernova.

The fifth point of interest was the purpose of the device. He hadn't managed to figure out what the device was for, nor why somebody would build such a thing. The easiest way to figure out what this device did was simply to activate it, which he was quite sure he could do. Of course, he had no intention of being in the same system as the object when it activated, he had no idea on what it would do. It could even explode, considering that he had taken a few parts away from it. Of course, he was going to put those back when he was prepared to activate it.

(((H,ME)))

He had ordered the sentinel to replace the materials he had taken away from the object, and then too drag it back to where it had intially been located.

_'Well, this is it. Time to activate this thing.'_

Once the object was back in place, he turned his ship around, ordering the sentinels to open a slipspace portal through which he could travel. When the portal opened, he wasted no time in going through it, straight into the next solar system, a distance of a mere 46 light years. From the other system, he ordered the sentinels to activate the object.

(((H,ME))) In the system where the mass relay is.

Sentinels moved to and fro, begining to leave the surounding space of the object, one sentinel, however, remained and began to broadcast a signal that the Didact had determined would activate the object.

Slowly, the object activated. The dual prongs of the object begining to turn in another direction, pointing at some far away star, even as the gyroscopes in the core of the device began to spin around the element that lied in the core. As the gyro scopes began to rotate faster and faster, the element began to glow brighter and brighter, leading a shining blue/purple light in the center, a glow that illuminated the rest of the device. Finally, it seemed to stabilise, the gyroscopes no longer speeding up, the element in the center remaining at the same light level.

A probe approached the object intending to scan the object now that it was completely activated. As the sentinel approached, the object began to start doing something that he couldn't figure out. Finally, the sentinel got close enough, and then the object sent out a stream of what appeared to be blue lightning, latching on too the ship, and then flinging it forward faster than the speed of light.

Bornstellar blinked, not expecting that at all. And then, the slipspace communication system mounted on the probe sent a signal that reached back to the star system where it was launched from.

The Didact was intrigued, acording to the signals, the probe had been launched almost 500 light years almost instantly, to an exact replica of the object found in the previous system.

He sent a signal that ordered the probe to come back, also ordering it to focus its sensors on what was happening during the time when the object sent the probe to the other system.

In only a minute, the probe arrived again, completely undamaged in any way.

He ordered it to go back too the science facility, he wanted to know what the object had done.

(((H,ME)))

Well, thats the first chapter of the newest story.

Kinda jumped around a bit.

If you would be so kind as to leave a review, I would apreciate it.

Once again, I'm sorry, I really wanted to work on The Other Side, but this idea, and another idea, got stuck in my head.

See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to work on this a little bit more.

Also, I thank you.

You guys have been giving me support since I started.

Thanks a lot.

One of you asked me how many systems Bornstellar had expand into, let me make this clear.

First off, he expands once he has mined out the entire solar system, leaving only its star, and an artificial (sometimes 2 or 3) world behind, nothing else.

He doesn't actively attempt to mine out systems, and he is easily capable of mining out the systems _far _faster than he is, the speed he converts everything to resources is directly related to how much he needs (baring a slow rate at which everything is converted). Basically, all he does is place an installation to slowly mine out its target, convert it into other materials and then store the resources.

That said, at the base rate, he mines out a system every 1000 years. He could easily go quicker, simply by placing more things to mine out the objects.

By the time he has contact with any species, he will have about 100 systems.

Another one asked me where all the resources would get stored, well, thats actually preyty simple.

He puts it in a shield world, the variety with the slipsteam bubble.

You know, the slipstream bubbles that stored a structure with a internal diametre of 2 Astronomical Units, despite being only a few metres across in real space.

The structure being the TRUE shield worlds.

I cannot possibly stess how much of an achievement that is.

And to think, the Precursors were even better.

Then again, the Precursors controlled the universe with their _minds_. What they did and what the Forerunners did is incomparible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo, I don't own Mass Effect, this story was made fore entertainment purposes only.

(((H,ME)))

When the probe arrived inside the system again, he wasted no time in studying what it had recorded.

The data from the probe proved interesting.

The device, which he had later named 'transfer relay', utilised a series of emitters, as well as intense amounts of energy, to project an energy 'tunnel' of sorts.

Incredible amounts of energy was first directed into the element at the centre of the relay, creating mass reducing fields, which was then captured and contained by the gyroscopes in a small area. Then, the emitters came into play focussing the fields into a small point and then sending it along the 2 'forks'. The forks shaped the field and applied direction to it, forming a tunnel of energy where there was little mass. After that, even more energy was sent to the core element, bolstering the fields, and removing mass inside the field entirely. Following that, its 'partner' relay would intercept the tunnel, creating an exit point where anything passing through exit safely.

In truth, the sciences involved were not _that_ advanced, and the only reason the entire thing worked was because of the element in the core.

He really needed to find a name for that element, calling it 'element' all the time was not exactly specific.

Had the entire thing worked without the use of some special element that manipulated mass, he would have been _significantly_ more impressed. He would have also been more impressed if the elemnt was artificial, but as far as he could tell, it wasn't. Everything that his own species used had been created by them, including the Slipstream Core from which Slipstream Flakes were chipped off.

On that note, he did manage to figure out where the element came from.

He went through many tests, and had sent hundreds of scout ships to the various solar systems in every direction. One of the ships, which had been sent to a star that had went supernova a few hundred years ago, came back with positive results for the element.

He noted, from the probes readings, that the planetoids closest to the star had the largest amount of the element, relative to their size. The probes readings also indicated that the area around the deposits of the element had only been moved a few hundred years ago.

This gave him an idea. Since the planets closest to the star had the most of the element, and it seemed to only appear in solar systems that had, at one point or another, gone supernova, did that mean that the stars going supernova ended with the creation of this element?

To test the theory, he directed the probes to systems that showed signs of having gone supernova.

Considering just how many stars there were in this galaxy, and the fact that one went supernova every 100-40 years or so, there were a lot of places that he could send probes too, however, there were only so few that were relatively close enough for him to get the results quickly.

'Quickly' as in, a day or 2.

As it turned out, he hunch had been correct, the systems _did_ prove to have an incredible amounts of the element.

Did that mean that this element was created when the matter inside of a star system was exposed to the energy released from a supernova?

There were only a few ways to test if that was true.

One of which was to go to a system with a star about to go supernova, and then monitor the system from a safe distance. That could take years however, as he would first have to find a star that was going to go supernova, then monitor it until it exploded.

Or, he could just make a miniature star then set it off.

Far less time and effort.

Probably prove more interesting too.

No reason not to do it, he had more than enough resources.

(((H,ME)))

It had only taken a few minutes, to build a miniature star.

'Miniature', as in a 50 centimetres across.

Why would he waste resources building a larger, completely unessecary star?

To observe the effects without danger to himself, he was going to contain it within a slipspace field.

It did not have that much mass, and the explosion wouldn't be very grand, but it would still damage the station if it exploded.

It was, after all, a star.

A miniature, but a star nonetheless.

To simulate a solar system, he created some miniature planets, about 10 centimetres across.

The only reason they hung in a single piece was because of the modified gravity inside the slipspace field.

Oh well, it wasn't like they were going to stay together for long.

Anyway, it was time to detonate the star.

He wasn't going to be looking at it when it exploded.

That would be stupid.

Stars were known to outshine entire galaxies when they went supernova. It was most certainly not a good idea to to be staring straight at it when it exploded.

He pressed a button on the solid-light panel infront of him, then waited as the glass in front of him instantly dimmed to black.

A few seconds later he saw a small light source behind the glass. The star had become very, very, bright.

The light didn't dim.

It wouldn't dim for a while yet.

However, he wasn't that patient.

He reached out to the panel again, a gesture not truly needed, as his suit connected him to the station itself, and pressed another button.

Instantly, the light source vanished.

No surpirse there, he had just reverse time-locked the entire area, aging everything inside by thousands of years in a second. He could have aged it billions, but that was unnecessary.

He wasn't dealing with nigh immortal precursors that simply refused to die.

He was dealing with an exploding star.

Big difference.

He sent a sentinel inside the room to collect the matter.

It returned, carrying everything that had been inside the room, it turned away and headed off to the labs.

(((H,ME)))

His theory had been proven correct.

The element was created when normal matter was exposed to the energies of a supernova.

Interesting.

That had not happened in his own galaxy.

Something was different here, something that changed the nature of the galaxy itself.

Perhaps the clue laid with the element itself?

So, he studdied it, persuing ideas and theories whenever they came to him.

So very few lead to anywhere, and only a few were useful to him at all.

That changed nothing.

He had all the time in the universe to study to his hearts content.

In the end, he ended up studying it for 527 years, right up until a wild theory crossed his mind.

The elements very nature influenced and created dark energy, but why could it do that?

He turned his attention away from the element, and towards the universe.

And he found what he was looking for.

Dark energy had influenced the slipstream.

In normal space, there was about as much dark energy as in any other point of real space.

In the slipstream however, there was an interesting phenomena, and nothing but the most finely tuned sensors could detect anything different about it.

The interaction between the slipstream and dark energy had created a 'pocket', so to speak.

This 'pocket' existed at the centre of the galaxy, inside the black hole at the galactic core, the only place where such a pocket could be permanently stabilised without any assistance of technology.

Inside the pocket laid enough dark energy to almost utterly cover the entire galaxy.

Since the blackhole existed in normal space, and the pocket existed in the slipstream, there was an odd effect on the dark energy contained with the pocket. It did not have the same effect on normal matter as dark energy inside real space, which was probably the only reason the entire galaxy still did normal things, and not things that would normally be associated with incredible amounts of dark energy.

The black hole also had an interesting effect on the pocket itself. That is, everything inside the pocket was getting flung out, not into normal space, but into the slipstream.

When he had noticed that, he had wondered why the energy hadn't yet exhausted itself entirely.

So, he sent probes to the edge of the galaxy, noting that the dark energy inside the slipstream vanished there.

He spent a few days studying the slipstream at the edge of the galaxy, and found why the dark energy had not yet escaped.

At the very edges of the galaxy, past every star, there existed a very _unique_ phenomenon in the slipstream.

A line.

Not a typical line.

This line existed directly where the dark energy would have transisted into normal space hed their been nothing holding it in the slipstream.

Instead of exiting normally, the line captured the dark energy, and flung it back to the pocket.

As it turned out, the line existed on the edge of gravitational field that was generated by the entire galaxy.

Truly an interesting phenomenon.

This was why the element was generated when the energy from the supernova collided with normal matter.

Whenever a star went supernova, the amount of energy released around it disrupted even the slipstream temporarily, releasing (relatively) small quantanties of dark energy from the slipstream.

That energy was then caught on the stars supernova, and combined with the energy of the star itself, altered the matter it touched, changing it into an element that converted normal energy into dark energy.

On top of that, during its formation, it transformed a tiny amount of the energy that was a part of the supernova into dark energy, which was then transfered into the slipstream because of the slipstream disruption caused by that very supernova.

If he didn't know any better, he would say that somebody had created this entire process on purpose.

He froze at that thought.

It was not beyond the capabilities of the Precursors to create something like this.

The Precursors were fully capable of travelling between galaxies with ease.

They were fully capable of forming this entire process, infact, it would be easy for them to do so.

Had somebody actually created this process on purpose? And if so, why?

He stopped.

Now was not the time to be thinking about 'what ifs'.

If somebody had created this process, he would have to find out why. Later.

Right now, he more important things to worry about.

He paused.

He didn't actually have that many things to worry about.

That wasn't a feeling that he was used to.

Ever since he had first become the Didact, and quite a while before that, he always had something to worry about, whether it was the flood, or simply trying to stay alive.

But now? What was there to worry about now, besides all the science work had been doing?

Very, very little.

He was alone.

The last of his species.

In a different galaxy entirely.

Why was it, that he had survived, when all else died?

The only things he had to keep him company were the Ancillae, and the Huragok.

There was nobody else here.

No other species. (None that he had encountered anyway.)

Nothing.

Perhaps, it was time to do something new.

He had entirety of the knowledge possessed by his species at his beck and call.

Perhaps, he should test the knowledge aquired from past lifeworkers, and create a species on one of the shield worlds he had built.

As good a plan as any.

But did he truly want to?

(((H,ME)))

Well then, that was actually a pretty short chapter.

Anyway, next chapter, I'm going to have a first contact scenario with one of the Mass Effect species.

Who should that be?

Thing is, it's not going to be one of the council 3.

I might leave this up to a vote.

Anyway, leave a review if you want to.

See ya later.


	3. Authors notes

Sorry this isn't a real chapter, but I need to ask a question to you all.

Do you think that I should go ahead and introduce a new species?

If yes, what species?

If no, that's fine.

If yes, should I cycle in an already existing species from a different game/movie/comic/ETC? Or should I go ahead and make my own, which won't end up OP.

Anyway, just write a review and leave your thoughts, or go vote on the poll inside my profile.

Thank you for your time, the chapter shall come out in a few days. Less if the poll comes out with a massive winner.


	4. Authors notes 2

Authors notes:

Due to a recent event, I have decided to temporarily move my stories to hiatus.

I'm sorry.

However, things aren't letting me continue my stories for the moment, due to me having to deal with other things.

Since I will not be able to write any more, I am going to offer these stories up for pseudo-adoption.

In other words, feel free to take this story and continue on with it where I have left off.

If you do choose to continue this story, please send me a private message.

See you later.


	5. Adoption note

Alright guys, Destroyer of life has decided to adopt this story.

It can be found here: net/s/8367345/3/To_Be_the_Last


End file.
